


Guilty Pleasures

by cyanideinsomnia



Series: Post-Banishment Lucio [9]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AMAB Asra (The Arcana), Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bad Touch, Bottom Lucio (The Arcana), Complicated Relationships, Desperation, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Feeding, Hate Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love/Hate, M/M, Nadia (The Arcana) Route - Upright Ending, Oral Fixation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Banishment Lucio (The Arcana), Power Bottom, Sex Magic, This is DUMB, Top Asra (The Arcana), Touch-Starved, he wants your hot goat body, idk what you'd call asra manipulating julian's feelings other than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideinsomnia/pseuds/cyanideinsomnia
Summary: One eye peeked open. "You've been dreaming about me~?"He waited for an indignant splutter of 'not like that', but it never came, Asra's face turning even darker in something like embarrassment, eyes quickly averted, awkwardly shifting his weight.Oh, it was absolutely like that.
Relationships: Asra/Lucio (The Arcana)
Series: Post-Banishment Lucio [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680019
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halfway There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171788) by [cyanideinsomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideinsomnia/pseuds/cyanideinsomnia). 



> tagging this as M/M just bc its dick on dick/for better reach, asra is still nonbinary as fuck
> 
> i do not ship it, this is not a ship, this is a dinghy with a dongus on it

"Hey."

Something nudged against his side, none too gently.

"Wake up, asshole."

Lucio slowly stirred awake, blinking blearily up at the vague humanoid shape looming over him like some kind of spectre of death. Piercing purple eyes scowled down at him, set in a flushed, slightly sweaty tan face, with bedraggled dandelion hair and equally disheveled clothing, as if he'd come to him out of a sauna.

Ugh, his hallucinations were getting worse - that almost looked like Asra was standing over him. Why couldn’t it have been someone  _ worth _ hallucinating?

There was another, very solid kick to his side, and he groaned. That wasn’t going away, then.

"Hello, Asra. You look like shit." He yawned, settling back against the ground and closing his eyes as though to resume his sleep, though he was wide awake now. "Come to let me out for good behavior?"

"Hell no." The magician kicked his boot instead, almost petulant. "Stay out of my dreams. It's weird and I hate it."

One eye peeked open. "You've been  _ dreaming  _ about me~?"

He waited for an indignant splutter of 'not like that', but it never came, Asra's face turning even darker in something like embarrassment, eyes quickly averted, awkwardly shifting his weight. 

Oh, it was absolutely like  _ that _ .

Both eyes opened, sitting up with a crooked grin on his face, slowly running his tongue along his lips in a pointedly sensual way to verify what he already knew - it was subtle, but he thought he saw his opponent's thighs shift closer together, twining against each other, and if his face flushed any further he would combust.

"Can't get my mouth out of your head, can you? Is that what you came here for, dear Asra~?"

"It was a lot  _ quieter _ in my dreams." He grunted.

Before he could retort, swift and violent fingers were digging into his hair again, jerking him up onto his knees close to his captor's hips, their owner staring down at him expectantly. He made no move for the crotch before him, though he made no move to escape, either, fairly confident he wouldn't push further without some form of consent - he was too  _ nice _ for that.

"Tsk, didn't anyone teach you to ask  _ nicely _ ?" He was grinning again.

"Shut up."

"No, no, some negotiation is required here. Only the  _ first _ time was free." Mainly because he couldn't help himself. His right hand rose up to gently pat the magician's pants, as condescendingly as possible. "What do I get for doing it this time?"

Asra scowled, but released him. "What do you want?"

He opened his mouth.

" _ Besides  _ being released from the magical realms."

"Not  _ that _ desperate yet, huh?" Lucio pouted, trying to think of something else. Going home was about the only thing he really wanted. ".. feed me and tell me I'm pretty."

_ There _ was the indignant noise. "Wh-- at least try to take this seriously!"

"I am! Do you know how long it's been since anyone complimented me? You're the first real person I've seen since Noddy-- you know. Abandoned me to die." He sniffed and turned away, affecting a dramatic posture to cover up the hurt. "I'm wasting away out here, Asra, physically and emotionally. How am I supposed to  _ fuck _ in these conditions??"

"You did just fine last time." The magician groused, but there was a hint of concern in his eyes.

He shivered at the thought of last time, for a brief moment drawn to glance over his shoulder in case the mysterious creature that had fucked him while he was trapped between realms was waiting in the wings for a second chance, likely not as obliging of his whims as Asra-- he could almost feel those hands on his skin, pinning him against the ground--

Lucio quickly shook his head and forced himself to focus on the task at hand. "It's simple - to screw the Count, you must first flatter the Count. Don't tell me you've forgotten how to do that."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"You've got your hand and your  _ dreams _ , I guess."

Asra continued to stare awkwardly down at him, clearly weighing his options. He didn't know why it was such a steep price for him, it wasn't even that hard - hell, at this point he would accept a backhanded compliment or a sweet spoken insult. 

Not that he was going to let him know that.

One bronze hand reached into his cloak, pulling out a cookie of some kind. "Are you sure I can't just feed you?"

"Physically  _ and  _ emotionally, Asra." 

His eyes zeroed in on the cookie, but he made no move for it, either. He remembered at once he was starving, a bit harder to hide than the cravings of an ego left to wither without support. He would honestly do unspeakable things for that cookie, and he definitely wasn't about to let him know that either.

"If that's too  _ difficult _ for you, then run along home and stop wasting my time." He huffed, waving him and the cookie away with his gold hand. "And bring more food next time, it's insulting--"

The sudden warmth of a hand against his jaw startled him out of his tirade, unable to do anything but let it surprisingly gently tilt his head up towards Asra. 

The magician's expression had changed, the old fox grin, and he felt his thumb lightly run along his lower lip, almost  _ caressing _ him, just close enough to genuine affection that he was immediately enthralled. At the slightest hint of pressure, his lips parted before he could stop them, allowing his captor to slowly, almost reverently press the cookie into his mouth. Hand feeding him. He hadn't expected that.

He shuddered and allowed himself to bite down on it, slowly chewing it, flooding his mouth with a mix of spice and sweetness, almost overwhelming in comparison to the occasional dried animal flesh he'd been forced to subsist on out here. A taste of civilization, still warm. As he swallowed, he may have moaned.

"You look so beautiful with your mouth full," Asra purred, wiping away the crumbs with another achingly intimate stroke of his thumb along his lips. Another cookie appeared in his other hand. "You want more?"

Without thinking he lurched forward to take it from him with his teeth. "Give it to me."

A gentle, definitely condescending pat against his cheek, the cookie drawing away before he could take a bite, leaving only its warm scent and the fading echoes of its brethren on his tongue.

"You have to do something for me first, remember? Just a little favor for one of your  _ adoring _ subjects, oh great Count Lucio."

He couldn't miss the edge of sarcasm, but it still made his gut flip in a way unrelated to his hunger, hearing his own name with the title after-- who knows how long. He leaned back up on his knees, straightening up with a brief sense of pride, his hands resting against Asra's hips, reaching to diligently unfasten his pants for him.

“Mm, I’m not sure that was good enough,” Lucio sighed, taking his thoroughly hardened cock in hand, for the moment simply observing it, moreso to recover himself than from any trepidation. “I  _ am _ going to be doing all the work.”

The hand against his cheek moved up to grip his hair again, much less gently. He found he trusted it more than the softer touch. “The first one’s free. Now you have to  _ earn  _ it.”

"Ugh, I don't  _ earn  _ things, I  _ take _ them."

He leaned forward to slowly draw his tongue along the length of him, finding the taste wasn't that far off from the cookie. He felt the magician shudder against him in something like relief, grip tightening on his hair as he pulled his cock into his mouth just as achingly slowly as he'd been fed, all the way in, burying his face against Asra's abdomen.

His eyes were trained on the flushed face above him, watching desperation steadily overcome disgust as he drew his head back and pushed forward again, his rhythm slower than usual to drink in the sensation of bronze thighs beginning to quiver in his grasp, the soft breaths matching his movements, hips arching further into him, pushing into him - dragging to a crawl when he felt him start to buck.

He wanted to make damn sure Asra knew that he knew what he was doing. That he was the one in control.

His captor's grip abruptly shifted, grabbing onto both sides of his head and jerking him forward, crushing him up against him while the needy bucking became quick and violent thrusts, fucking his mouth once again. He'd clearly underestimated just how badly the magician wanted this, for the moment unable to do much more than dig his fingers into his hips and hold on for the ride, a familiar pressure in his own pants at the sudden change of pace.

It wasn't long before he was swallowing down something warmer and a bit more  _ substantial  _ than a single cookie, as though Asra had been holding this in for a long while. Once again he gave an almost playful lick along the softening shaft as it was pulled out of his mouth, eliciting a low groan and a deep shudder of sensitivity.

"Are you satisfied?"

The magician was panting and staring at his own bare crotch as though he couldn't believe what he just did. "... I don't know."

"I know  _ I'm _ not." Lucio sniffed.

"I don't care," Asra panted, scowling down at him again. "I just came here to  _ use _ you."

There was another, more delicious flip in his gut at this sudden burst of  _ honesty _ , especially from someone whose entire persona seemed to be crafted from secrets and sleight of hand. He found he didn't care that much that he was being used for his body - it was a fine body, and this was still more human interaction than he'd had in a while. Even if it was Asra.

Another crooked grin began to play at his lips, resting back on his ass on the ground, letting one hand drop dangerously close to the bulge in his pants, hopefully drawing attention to it. "There's still more of me you haven't used. If you think you can handle it."

"You've got two functional hands, you can take care of  _ that _ yourself." 

But his gaze had fallen directly onto his lap, shamelessly staring at his cock as though it was already exposed, clear hatred and  _ hunger  _ in cold purple eyes. He wanted it. He wanted it and he hated that he wanted it. Lucio let his fingers idly trace along the length of it, shuddering under his own touch, and he couldn't help but notice the eyes followed.

"Mm, your loss. A pity, last time you didn't even have the option." Another light, tantalizing stroke, and then his fingers drifted up to tug at his pants, feigning trouble with getting them open. "Oh, the button’s stuck. Do you think you could help me with this, before you go~?"

Within moments he was shoved onto his back on the ground, deft but careless fingers yanking open his pants and pulling them down to his knees, forcing both his aching cock and everything else out into the open air. His breath hitched as one bronze hand moved to tightly grip him as though he intended to tear it off, and for a brief, frightening moment he thought he would.

"You're so  _ stupid. _ " Asra growled, roughly stroking him. "I hate you."

He gasped and arched up into the rough treatment, managing another cocky grin. “A-and yet you played right into my hands. Who’s stupid now?”

“Still you, because you should watch what you say when your dick is in someone else’s hands,” Accentuated with a sudden painful  _ squeeze _ , a helpless little whimper escaping his throat before he could stop it, feeling his legs start to shake once he resumed stroking him.

“If you  _ break  _ it, you can’t use it.” Lucio breathlessly countered. He caught sight of the look in those purple eyes and swallowed again. “.. please don’t leave me in here with a broken dick. That’s too cruel, even for you.”

“Then maybe you should shut up.”

“M-make me.”

Before he had the chance to reconsider that remark, Asra lunged over his prone body, grabbed him by the back of the neck, and slammed their lips together in what ostensibly could be called a kiss, taking him off guard enough that he could feel his tongue worming its way inside his mouth. With a deep shudder of relief he let it, lathing his own against it, instinctively reaching up to draw him closer, further in, moaning, desperate and  _ hungry _ all over again.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been kissed, by anyone, for any reason. He wasn't sure the magician knew or cared how much weight this carried. What it could do to him.

At once Asra's hand was pushing him back against the ground, covering his mouth, staring at him wide-eyed and _disgusted_ like he had been the one to start it. "Don't. Just-- don't. Don't talk, don't touch me, don't act like you _want_ me, just, lay there and let me fuck you."

".. you started it." He muttered against his hand.

"Yeah, well, it was a lapse of judgment. Just like everything  _ else _ I'm doing here." 

There was a flash of something like  _ guilt  _ in his captor's eyes as he leaned back, obviously reluctantly letting go of his mouth. He reached into his cloak and produced a bottle of oils instead of a cookie, an indication that this wasn't as much of a spur of the moment decision as he wanted him to believe.

Either that, or he just had that on hand all the time.

"Starting to have trouble with that whole  _ using me _ thing?" Lucio mused, as the magician got off him long enough to tug his own pants down and off. "Feeling bad for taking advantage of a starving, lonely man?"

"No, I'm just trying not to throw up from the taste of you."

He sneered. "You came in my mouth, so it should still be the taste of  _ you _ ."

Asra didn't seem to have a retort for that, staring down at his cock instead of his face as he began to coat it in the oils, working it along the length in that same rough manner. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last if he kept that up - and he couldn't tell him that, either, had to maintain what was left of his reputation.

"Pfft, I don't know why I thought you would feel bad - you're an old pro at this, aren't you? Taking advantage of lonely men." The former Count chuckled and slowly settled back against the ground, closing his eyes and arching his hips. "You had Jules wrapped around your finger, begging for scraps like a street dog. Poor Jules."

The hand against his cock faltered. "How did you--"

"I was sick, not blind - and besides,  _ everyone _ knew what you were doing to him. I chased him, and he chased you."

A sudden burst of laughter escaped him.

"And now you're chasing me! We've come full goddamn circle."

"I'm not-- didn't I tell you to shut up??"

He snorted and affected a posture reminiscent of his tragic, lovestruck doctor. "Kiss me silent again, oh great and powerful sorcerer. I am but putty in your hands."

This earned another sharp squeeze - and after a moment, the warmth of oil-slicked fingers moving further south, roughly stroking up against his ass instead. A jolt of something between pleasure and pain surged up his spine, and he abruptly slammed his thighs shut on the offending arm before the fingers could press any deeper.

"Hey, hey,  _ no _ , I haven't been flattered enough for  _ that _ ," He hissed.

"If you want to be Ilya so bad, you're going to have to be on the bottom." Asra's voice huffed. "I thought you liked that, considering the last time."

Lucio shuddered, biting back a whimper as he felt the pressure increase against his ass, a flood of heat rushing into his face. "It still hurts. From the last time. I'm  _ not _ Jules, I'm not into that."

"It's been like a week, you big baby." 

The hand shifted against him in order to  _ smack his ass _ , and at once he realized he was not, in fact, being a big baby, unable to stop the pained whimper from escaping his throat this time. He didn't know if this would actually stop him. Maybe he would be inclined to hurt him  _ more _ , considering his history with Jules.

Thankfully the hand moved away, his thighs slowly relinquishing their death grip on the arm, gratified to catch another glimpse of guilt on Asra's face when they parted enough to see him again.

".. do you want me to heal you?"

"Heal-- my ass??" Magic could go there? What would that feel like? Would it hurt more? He slowly let his thighs shift further apart, giving him more clearance. "As long as you're aware this doesn't mean you can fuck it. I'm not bottoming for you."

Asra made a face that reminded him very keenly of his own pout. "If I can't fuck it, then what am I going to get out of doing this for you?"

"I thought you liked helping people. A damn philanthropist."

"I don't want to help you."

He could just let it slide, and tug him up onto his dick. But curiosity was killing him - and besides, if there  _ were _ any injuries he didn't know about, better let someone else handle it than wake up in the wilderness dying from ass rot.

"I'll shut up," He blurted out, finally. "I won't talk until you're done with me."

One pale brow quirked. "The whole time? You?"

He went to open his mouth, then closed it and nodded instead. See? Perfectly silent.

"No matter what I do to you?"

Against his better judgment, he nodded again.

"You won't last more than a minute, if I'm being generous. You can't help it." His hand rested against his ass again, a somewhat lighter touch, and he forced himself to keep his legs open. "I guess I should be merciful and not hold any  _ other _ sounds against you. You couldn't stay completely quiet even if I took your vocal cords out."

Lucio bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from asking if that was really something he would do to him, just lying back and staring up at him expectantly. God, this was probably a mistake, he was probably going to make it worse.

After a long moment, the warmth of magic began to coil inside him, washing over sensitive flesh, seeping into his inner walls. He gasped and arched up into that sensation, thighs trembling again as it soaked deeper in, relaxing overstretched muscles, both soothing and exciting him. He should have asked for this fresh after the damage had been done, it would have felt so  _ heavenly _ .

And then as soon as it came, it faded away, leaving him cold and disappointed.

He wanted to ask for more,  _ beg _ for him to keep doing that to him. He was so damn close to losing the game already, wrestling the words down into a plaintive little whine, staring up at Asra with more urgent expectation, face flushed and heart pounding in his chest.

"You're healed, it's done," Asra snorted, but he was grinning that sly fox grin. "I don't know what you want from me."

He whined again, bucking up against him.

"You want to bottom for me?"

A low hiss of frustration, shaking his head. He threw up his hands in an appropriately magical gesture, wiggling his fingers, then vaguely gestured at his splayed thighs with a pointed look.

Asra laughed. "You always did suck at charades."

Pleading gesture??

The magician's grin widened, indicating that was what he was looking for. So fucking  _ smug _ . 

He lightly traced around the rim with his fingers, and another flood of warmth followed in their wake, this time ebbing and flowing inside him like the tides, slow and intoxicating thrusts. He moaned and dropped back against the ground, head lolling back in blind ecstasy, twitching his hips in time with it, riding nothing. 

Distantly he wondered if Julian had been given the same treatment, shoving the thought aside before he could be distracted by  _ his  _ helpless moans.

"You like that, don't you?" Asra's voice purred, and he felt hands against his skin, sliding up under his shirt, a sudden warm weight straddling him as the magic continued to pulse deep in his guts. "You like it when someone else has you at their mercy. You like being used."

"Hnn.." 

Julian had definitely been given this same treatment, he was sure of it. Maybe even these same words. He felt the magician start to lower himself onto his cock, not completely prepared for the sudden intoxicating but  _ restrictive _ heat around him, nearly too tight, shuddering and jerking his hips up against him with a soft whimper that was answered by a low groan.

“Hff, you’re  _ bigger _ than I thought.” He felt him shift further down until he was completely impaled. “I’m not taking back my small dick jokes, though.”

His fingers dug into the dirt, distantly remembering he wasn't allowed to touch, either, as much as he wanted to grab hold of those lithe hips and plow into him like he'd done to his mouth. Asra slowly began to rock his own hips, riding him in time with the ebb and flow of magic inside him, as if trying to draw this out. 

In and out, push and pull, so  _ gradual _ , almost like breathing, with each breath more of him lost in the haze of pleasure, falling, drowning. Distantly he could feel deft hands tugging open his shirt, and his coat, and he couldn’t think to stop him, couldn’t move, naked and paralyzed beneath him, allowing him to touch and stroke and dig blunted fingernails into his skin, both hurting and caressing him, craving all of it. It had been so  _ long. _

"Did you know that if you flip a shark on its back, it falls into a trance?" He felt a brush of lips against his own, teasing him with one more point of stimulation, and instinctively he arched up to catch it as it faded. "I think I've flipped you. You're much more tolerable this way. Docile and helpless, unable to bite."

He struggled against the warm shroud of complacency, now that it had been pointed out - and then the pace picked up on both sides, pulling him back down into the abyss. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. He wasn’t sure he wanted it to stop.

"Wh-what happens to the sharks? When they're--"

Asra smiled. "Oh, they get killed and eaten, usually. Also, I called it."

“Is-- is that what you intend to do with me?” Lucio breathed, too far gone to point out that that had probably been more than a minute. “When you’re done with me-- are you going to kill me?”

It would make sense. He wouldn't be able to tell a soul about this if he was dead. No one would know about his guilty little pleasure, his lapse in judgment. And no one would think to check. They probably thought he was dead already.

“Shh, don’t worry about it. Just relax.”

The warmth of his hand was at his jaw again, slowly, casually drawing him up into another deep and hungry kiss, and this time he didn’t try to push him back when he reached up to grab for his clothing, holding onto him like a lifeline as he teetered over the edge, muffling something like a sob into the other mouth. It was too much, it wasn’t enough, he didn’t want to stop now.

He whimpered as the magic inside him began to fade again, clenching down as if to stop it from leaving somehow and shuddering in oversensitivity. His pride wouldn’t let him ask for the real thing. Not after he’d told him outright he wasn’t going to do it.

“What the hell are you doing??” Asra’s voice remarked - from somewhere behind him, while Asra was still kissing him. 

A dizzying dissonance that caused him to whine and grab at the one on top of him, checking to see if he was real. This seemed to startle him out of the kiss, equally confused purple eyes flickering up somewhere over his head.

That meant the other one was real, too. He could see it.

“Oh, come on.” The Asra on top of him said, finally. “He’s not going to be able to tell the difference. It’s not even worth trying to trick him.”

“There’s a pretty big difference - I’m not sitting on his dick. Which I wouldn’t do in the first place, and he knows it.” The other Asra huffed. 

Lucio groaned and covered his face with both hands, feeling the Asra on top of him slowly pull himself off his dick. He was right. None of this should have happened. He was fucking an illusion, wasn’t he? He hated the realms.

“Look, just-- whatever  _ else _ you intend to do to me, just do it. Or don’t. I don’t care. I don’t have the time or the energy for stupid magic mindgames.”

He heard footsteps approaching, the shift of weight next to his head, as if someone was crouching over him. 

“Which end do you want?” Asra’s voice asked from next to his legs.

“Hmm.. I believe the top side, this time. I’ve had the other.” Asra’s voice murmured next to his head, his tone somewhat strange.

A gentle tap against his hip. “Are you going to be okay in the middle?”

“... the middle of what?” 

He slowly moved his hands, only to see them both staring down at him with the same sort of predatory look in their eyes, one more concerned than the other. He could vaguely make out more skin than there should be on the Asra behind him.

Oh. An Asra sandwich. 

Lucio swallowed, and after a long moment of deliberation, he slowly nodded.


End file.
